


Schrödinger's cat in love.

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Data never lies, F/F, For Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: For some, science has the answer to everything. Just find the right algorithm, or the exact formula, or conduct the right experiment, and you will know exactly what to do in every situation. Entrapta agrees. Glimmer is somewhat disagreeing with this. Especially when it comes to the matter of certain friends relationships... and the right wedding gift for them...OrEntrapa gets them a strange wedding present and Glimmer wants to know why. Hilarity ensures.Post S5, all the happy couples are together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Schrödinger's cat in love.

Catra and Adoras wedding day, year 2 after Horde Primes fall. A day of immense joy, happiness and an overall geniune feeling of FUCKING FINALLY passed over Etheria. Especially at Castle Brightmoon where the feast was held.

This was the party to end all parties. Food and drinks for two minor cities, entertainments and performances by the very cream of Etherias masters of performing arts (and merely ⅓ was Double Trouble in various skins and outfits.) and room for everyone who wanted it.

Everyone was enjoying themselves at their hearts finest.

Everyone?

No. There was one figure who couldn't really find peace to enjoy the festivities. With a look trying to pierce through walls, and popping up here and there to see if Everyone was enjoying themselves. Her name was Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon, and this was her watch. If there was a lack of food, she fetched. If there was a brawl, she intervened. This day was going to be perfect, and it was her job, as Queen, to make sure this event for her best friends and indeed heroes of Etheria to go without a hitch. 

And for the last ten minutes, it had. She had even been able to have some cake and fizzy drink, when one of her guards discreetly went over to her.

"Your majesty? Your presence is required… at the gift table…"

She sighed briefly, nodded, and together they teleported away. In a small, shady alcove, next to a table laden with gifts, another guard stood with a half opened large rectangular package.

"We followed your orders strictly, your majesty, and scanned every package in search of anomalies."

"You have done well, soldier. What is the matter?"

The guards gave each other a look. "You might want to… see for yourself, your majesty."

The package in question was a dull grey crate, although the pink silk rosette around it did at least give a hint that it was a gift. She lifted the lid and looked inside. And got eyes big as teacups, then she quickly put the lid back on. "Who..who sent this...gift?"

"Princess Entrapta of Dryl, your majesty. Should we take care of it...discreetly…?"

But she held up a hand. "No. Bring it to the holding cell." The guards looked at each other. Glimmer pinched her nose. "The spare room… You should know this by now." The guards nodded and saluted. "And find princess Entrapta and bring her there as well. I need too… This is… I want an explanation."

"As you wish, your majesty." They bowed, and left. Glimmer took a stroll through the party, doing some adjustments and slipping the occasional courtesy line so she could disappear for a few moments. And she needed to find...

“Bow!”    
  
“Glimmer! This is such a great party! And Sea Hawk is behaving. Me, mista and Swift Wind takes turns. Now, may I steal a kiss from my queen?”   
He leaned down and gave her a kiss. As usual, she got butterflies from his touch, but she had to steel herself and whispered through the kiss, “Bow, we have a situation with a gift. I need to take care of this. If someone asks for me…”

“...You’re out in the kitchen, checking on the cake. Got it.” She smiled. 

“You’re the best.” 

“Only the best for you.” Another quick kiss, and she was off to the holding cell.  _ Maybe I should have asked him to come… No, I need him to cover for me. _

A few minutes later Entrapta entered the room in question. Glimmer sat down when she arrived, using the brief waiting time to thoroughly examine the gift. As Entrapta entered, Glimmer rose to meet her.

"Ah good! Entrapta? I need to have a word with you."

The contrast between the queen in full party regalia and the tech princess dressed in her usual working clothes was almost screaming, and the fact that she just for today wore a tiara didn't lessen that feeling.

"Sure! Which one?" Entrapta smiled. Glimmer got thrown off and stuttered.

"What? N-no… I meant if -if I could talk to you for a second?" Entrapa tapped her chin.

"That is possible, your mouth and larynx seems fully functional and… Oh, you're asking if we could communicate? Yeah, sure!" Glimmer realized that that answer was as good as she would get so she proceeded.

"Thanks. So, Entrapta...as you know, this is the day when Adora and Catra get married."

"Yes? I got the invitation, I came here, I watched them say things and then I ate food." She tilted her head. "Do you need an affirmation? I have the invite here, I can show you the date..." Glimmer held up her hands.

"That is not necessary. I was just... it's like this... Ehrm... Okay, I am just wondering… Your gift?"

Entraptas' smiles got even wider and reached her eyes. "Isn't it perfect!? As I understand it, it is traditional for the wedding guests to bring a gift of some kind that they feel reflects the wishes and hopes for the future of the soon to be wed. It is also custom not to ask specifically what they want, but base your gift on your own data." Glimmer always felt a slight headache when she talked to Entrapta on her own.  _ I  _ should _ have asked Bow to join me… I need my Geek Interpreter... _

"Your own… data? ...nevermind. I forgot who I was talking to…"

"Did you? You're Glimmer and you're talking to me, Entrapta." Glimmer blinked.

"Thank you?"

"Your welcome!"

There was a pause, at least a few minutes long. Entrapta was the first to break the silence.

"Was that all? I want to check the buffè if they have some tiny cream cheese crackers." She turned around to leave, but Glimmer took a step towards her and put her hand on Entraptas shoulder.

"No! Ehm, no, there was one more thing…" Entrapta turned around, looking at Glimmer with her open/blank face.

"Okay?"

"Your gifts. "

Another paus.

"Yes?"

"A sledgehammer and a small syringe."

Another pause.

"Yes?"

Glimmer sighed.  _ Why did I hope this would be painless... _

"Don't you think that's a bit… why would they want that?"

"Why wouldn't they? Data never lies!" Glimmer was dumbfounded. Whatever answer she expected, it sure wasn't that, even if she had to admit it was a typical Entrapta-answer.

"...Just exactly what data is it that you base these gifts on?" Entrapta wasn't slow to.respond. Another huge smile, and she produced a recording device from inside her hair.

"Let me show you, or...um... hear you? Just -just listen, okay!?" She began to browse through the timecodes. Ehm… ...juuust a seeecond… okay!" She pushed a button and her voice came from the machine, slightly canned but audible.

"Entry #231. Fourth day in Brightmoon. Bio-servants are not as efficient as electro-mechanical ones. Suggestions of improvements have been met with confusion, and that in spite of the corridors being much easier to navigate than at Dryl. Matter requires more observations for a more accurate argumentation.

Bio-mass Chefs are keeping a 100% sucess-ratio still. The roofs…" Glimmer began to feel impatient.

"Entrapta, is that really imp…" Entrapta stared and pointed at her.

"Don't interfere with data!" She turned the device back on. "'The roofs are too high and too rounded to effectively work as a sound absorbent. It could be argued that everyone in the castle is a mime, but since they proceed to talk once the source of the sound is neutralized, I find that hypothesis unlikely. My friends, as they call themselves, are a heterogeneous collection, although with a dominating representation of the female gender. Large winged woman is in charge but her leadership is vague and highly erratic when…" She turned off the device. "Glimmer, what's wrong?"

It was a brief mention, but even so, her lost mother was still a sore point for Glimmer. She didn't want to cry, not now… and yet, a single tear found it's way down her chin. Entrapta looked at her, first confused and then with a realization on her face.

"Oh… Yes. Mentions of your mom still triggers a reaction. Um… There, there? Should I perhaps continue by focusing only on the subjects involved with the study?" Glimmer was reminded that Entrapta had feelings under her distrait demeanor.

"....Yes...Thank you."

"Okay! Ehrm. 'Big Swordswoman isn't in charge technically but in reality. Her focus is battle but she keeps coming back to one single name. Catra. I have not enough data to know anything about her, but it is imminent that Big Swordswoman has a very low opinion about her." Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

"You know her name, why don't l…

"You never go back and change a log! That is dirtying the data!" Glimmer stared at her.

"...Just go on."

"Okay! 'Entry #237… Adora…"

"Oh, so NOW you used her real name?"

"Yes, She had told me what it was by that time. Therefore I said it. So…" Glimmer shot a glance at the window. She had been here a while, perhaps Entrapta could speed it up a bit.

"Could you possibly do a bit of a compressed resume?"

"...hmmm… It might be possible, yes. Actually, I did a short essay after the ball. Where did that one go…. Ah. 'Entry #245. Summary of entries #239-244.

The body language of Adora and the magicat herefrom referred to as 'Catra' is high with animosity and outright aggression. It is apparent that they both know each other well and sports a significantly low opinion of each other. Even their interactions with others ranges from cold courtesy to open rage. It is remarkable that it is Adora, who as She-Ra has a station of high tolerance and in general a symbol of positive energy, is the one who is the most hostile, most suspicious and the one who resorts to violence first.'

Ehrm." 

Entrapta cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 'Entry #242.' Oh, this is a long one… let's see… 'Adora keeps bringing Catra up as our prime protagonist, although the data tells clearly that she is by far the least powerful and the least dangerous of the inhabitants of the fright zone.'

Entrapta turned the device off. 

"I probably need to make a supplemental post, that this was based on the data I had at the time. The shift in power balance just weeks later happened ridiculously fast. Now… " She paused and looked through the log. "Hmm, from here there is a gap in the journals, but...yes, this one is significant. 'Entry 301. Catra keeps insisting she is in control, but her fixation to Adora is counterproductive. Her insistence that she works for the benefit of the Horde becomes null and void, when the mention of Adora puts her in a stature of such rage that anything else becomes inessential, something she is noticeably incapable of determining.'"

"...So, in spite of everything that has happened since they returned and we defeated Prime, you still consider them mortal enemies?" Entrapta blinked at Glimmers question.

"Yes…? Considering the number of entries that points to their animosity towards each other and the world in general, and though I never got around to make an entry 371 after the situation regarding the portal, I have a rather palpable memory of her actions. Those were not done by anyone sane."

Glimmer had to admit that Entrapta had a good point. But she wasn't ready to fully accept Entraptas opinion just yet.

"Oh. Um… okay. BUT! Didn't Adora go out in space to rescue Catra?"

"She did, that is true. But that could be explained by the subconscious will to have a worthy opponent. Remember the episode in the frozen north? It is significant that Catra without hesitation pollutes Adora willingly without a second thought of the consequences. And may I also remind you of the frenzy in which infected Adora attacked Catra? I believe it was her Id in charge there."

Glimmer stood mouth agape. "Alright... And based on this you decided to give them what's basically murder weapons for wedding gifts?"

"Uhu. It's appropriate. You see, Catra is blunt force and acts on instinct. Her preference is something loud and blunt which causes a lot of indirect damage. Adora is seemingly equal, BUT she has a much more cunning side, and she would most probably use poison, since she, admittedly, has shown a lot of detest for violence lately. So a syringe seemed appropriate."

Glimmer shook her head. So what if Entrapta had a point, this was just not… appropriate. And if her data didn't lie, how did she explain...

"...Entrapta. They are getting married. Adora SAVED Catra in the spaceship, Catra saved Adora in the heart. You were WITH US, Gosh darnit! And they… they...um…"

"Took their relationship to a physical level much faster and with more intensity than you and Bow did which causes you stress and performance anxiety?"

Glimmer stared at her again.

"I AM NOT… I mean, YES THAT! Why doesn't that change things?"

_ It sure as heck did for me and Bow... _

"In my experience, it doesn't really alter much."

_ What the... _

"And what kind of experience do YOU have of that?"

She was prepared for something along the line of 'read it in a book'. In hindsight, she should have seen it coming.

"Oh, you want my data over my sessions of intercourse, fellatio, cunnilingus and other types of physical intimacy that I and Hordak, and on occasional moments wrong Hordak, Scorpia and Perfuma have sported? Let me just…"

"What? NO! I mean… um… So...you two have had sex…"

"Yes. Is that something you find disturbing?" Entrapta had a look in her eyes of curiosity and maybe a slight hint of annoyance. Glimmer realised she had to retire, fast.

"No! No. I just…"

"Because you look just like that."

_ It's not the idea of _ you, _it's the idea of you and_ Hordak... _okay, That's not helping..._

"Look, it's just… I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable, I just... don't enjoy talking about it, okay?"

"I would suggest you did, Bow has a tendency to..." But whatever her dear husband had, she wasn't going down that road.

"NO! We are not talking about me here! Congratulations on your varied and stimulating sexlife, but let's get back on track, what do you mean it doesn't alter much?"

"Well, to put it in layman's terms, it's nice, and I don't mind the release of endorphins, but I don't look at Hordak any different than before. He's still primarily my lab partner."

"...I hate to say it, but that does make sense."  _ Well actually… Most of what you say makes sense when you explain it but I'm not sure that.. ." _

"I told you data never lies!"

Glimmer stood in silence for some more time, deep in thought. Finally she said: "Alright, okay.” She paused, took a breath and continued:  "Look, Entrapta... Even if your data is solid..."

"Checked and double-checked by me and Hordak!"

"...figures. Even so, and even if violence is a part of their relationship to the point it has become a joke within my guard, there's still..."

"What joke?"

"Beg pardon?"

"What joke?"

"It's nothing, I have told them I will not accept that rude and disrespectful manner in my..."

"Oh, so it's a good joke then! Authorities are usually more prone to strike down on actual quality comedy that random trash people claim is 'edgy'"

"....It's 'what's do you call it when Catra smashes a flower urn from Salineas on Adoras head?"

"I don't know."

"Foreplay."

Entrapta blinked. "Oh.OOOH. That is a good joke! And it's anecdotal evidence for my..." Glimmer interrupted.

"EVEN SO... I think you are missing some of the finer points of their relationship. Just trust me, this is not an appropriate gift! You have to give them something else! Something we can drum up here in the castle!” She paused again, looking at Entrapta. “ Isn't there another emotion, other than a wish to kill each other, you have found that's a common misdemeanor?"

"It's 'most common denominator', Glimmer. And well… There is ONE THING..."

* * *

Approximately 43 minutes later, after a hasty teleportation to get Bow and more than a few helping hands to fetch necessary items and then bring them to the table BEFORE it was time to open the gifts, Glimmer had finally time for a refill on the cake, when the happy newlyweds approached her.

"Glimmer! Hi! Great party Casta has arranged!"

"Yeah, I have to admit Sparkles, this is neat. I could get used to this."

"What, you want to get married again?"

"To a beautiful idiot like You? Everyday, Adora." Catra gave her wife for three hours a kiss on the lips, causing Adora to blush. She looked adorable. "But I meant parties. It's fun. I didn't think you had it in you, Sparkles."

Glimmer smiled. She had warmed up on Catra and considered her one of her closest friends nowadays. Which meant some light jabbing was allowed.

"Thanks, Horde scum. I'll let aunt Casta know. So, how does it feel being married?"

It was Adora that answered, after a long sweet look at Catra. "Ten times more fun. Oh, but Glimmer? Can I ask you something? About Entraptas gift?"

Glimmer froze. Had she seen the first…?

"...w-what about it?"

"Well, ten crates of sweet potato fries? I mean, we both like it and it definitely lives up any day but…. Why did she give us that?"

Glimmer let out the breath she had held during Adoras reply.

"She… focused on something you both enjoyed."

"...and something we could drum up in the kitchen in ten minutes" she added under her breath. But Adora wasn't ready to leave the subject just yet.

"But fries?" But Catra came to her rescue.

"Let me guess Sparkles… She had originally bought something really raunchy and sexy and you couldn't allow that to be presented today? I bet it was something wild and totally inappropriate. "

Glimmer bit her lip and replied: "Trust me, Catra. It would have blown your minds out."


End file.
